Mass Effect 4: The lost systems
by Prime24601
Summary: My take on what might happen in the fourth game. With the relays diactivated the galaxy has held on for five years until now. A relay has opened and the Crew of the Rebirth must travel to the lost systems to find what they can of the missing worlds First Fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Captain Havoc, the Board is on standby and I can't delay them any longer". Said the pilot James "Fuse" Odryna as the Justifier was slowed to keep the transmission to Earth stable in space. Havoc ran water over his face to wash away his doubt of the decision he would have to make to the Board and their Admirals. He looked at himself in the mirror and massaged his temples touching his short brown hair as he sighed looking at his reflection through is brown eyes that had tinges of blue mixed in.

He had experienced another difficult nightmare so real it felt like a memory was stirring from it. Giant ships towering over Earth, buildings falling as civilians ran screaming, many crushed by debris or impaled on dragon spikes as husks pursued them no other thoughts in their mutated minds except to kill. Havoc had almost lost his home to the Reapers when they invaded Earth and the rest of the galaxy was bolting down their doors to hide from the storm that was supposed to be a myth and a fable. The whole Galaxy denied Shepard's warnings of their arrival as delusional thoughts and they were almost wiped out as a result.

It had been five years since the Reaper war ended with the Reapers destruction at Earth, the mass relays were deactivated and because of that many of the solar systems in the galaxy had gone quiet lost to nature and time.

No one had cheered when Shepard went missing billions mourned the loss of a man they had doubted and now five years later the galaxy was struggling with the alliances forged from the Reaper war, many outbreaks of riots were shut down due to the rioters xenophobia and distrust towards their allies that could not act at once when people died.

So many took on Shepard as their hero and example to live and many trained in N7 as Havoc did though the young captain was younger than any of the other recruits he had earned top grades in training, diplomacy and weapon specialization before anyone else something that had never been seen before, he had also became an expert in tech and engineering but was trained as a soldier. As captain of the Justifier Havoc had a small crew of talented experts that were affectionately called by their trainers as "miracles as in "it's a miracle they couldn't help us fight in that war".

Havoc knew what the Board meeting would be about. After the war the races of the galaxy converged to create a council of senators bigger than the citadels own council and the Board was created to house the admirals of the fleets, each admiral was a representative of each races military and naval forces and were tasked with stabilizing the council races and ensuring contact with the rest of the galaxy.

Havoc strapped the armour on his right arm and leg tightening the armour that only he ever used. The rest of the crew had wondered why he always wore armour on the limbs of his right side but Fuse claimed that during the war he was injured when a facility was attacked and the explosion of flames had damaged him so much in those areas that he had to wear armour to protect the damaged limbs though people still did not believe him.

If the Board was calling Havoc knew that it meant that the crew would have to go their separate ways to different planets. He did not like the idea of losing the small family his crew had become. But he had no power to overrule the orders of the admirals.

Havoc entered the communications room near the back of the ship he took a deep breath and sighed, "It was fun when it lasted" he thought before he gave Fuse the command to open transmission to the Board. The holo projector activated and at once the Board appeared in front of him each faced him with calm smiles.

"Captain Havoc". Said the human representative Admiral Hackett the man that stood his ground against the Reapers with Shepard.

"Admiral". Havoc answered back.

"Captain, we understand that the Justifier is in need of a new crew and a new captain". The admiral of the Turians said.

"Who told you that?" Havoc replied angry that his men could be cast aside so easily.

"Mind your temper captain". The Salarian Admiral snapped and he looked at Hackett as though he was arguing mentally with him.

"Sorry **sir**". Havoc replied emphasizing on the word sir.

The Quarian Admiral Raan took one look at the two admirals in their mini staring contest and shook her head. "Gentlemen please we have something to tell Havoc and you two should behave too".

"Thank you Admiral Raan". Havoc said with a smile. "Auntie" A small voice echoed in his head that he had never heard before. "Where had it come from"? He thought.

Hackett cleared his throat. "Captain Havoc, the Board wish to relieve you of your command of the Justifier and place your crew on more important missions that concern the council races."

Havoc knew it "politics" he muttered as it were laced with poison "it always got in the way".

"However". Raan said. "We wish to welcome you a new mission that we believe you will take to your heart".

"Remember five years ago when the Reapers were destroyed". The Turian Admiral said. "The mass relays were deactivated at the end of the war and almost every race was trapped between systems".

"With the crippling loss of the relays, the Board was created to find a way of restoring the relays and finding the lost systems". The Krogen admiral continued with a look that made you think he was reading it off a card.

"To this end". The Asari admiral said. "We have decided to involve you in a mission that requires the combined strength of all of us".

"To find the lost systems". The Geth admiral ended.

Havoc looked at them in surprise. This mission was impossible the relays were deactivated and without them no one could get to the lost systems without being trapped in the vacuum of space.

He was about to reply when the transmission was cut. "Dammit sorry sir, that asteroid was heading our way". Fuse spoke over the speakers.

Havoc looked at the speaker with a small sigh. "Fuse, find a way of maintaining our transmission with the board and contact me when we are back online". He said.

"Of course captain" was the reply.

Havoc left the room and returned to the captain's quarters to contemplate what was happening. He sat at his desk and drummed his fingers on the desk as he pondered. The lost systems, what was there that the board wanted? Did they send him to survey the planets or return with some they left behind?

Havoc took the locket that was hidden under his shirt and opened it to stare at the picture of the happy family he always saw in his mind but was never witnessed alive.

Would this mission give him the chance to honour his family, to find his place in the galaxy that Commander Shepard and his lover Tali'zorah vas Normandy had been?

It's there somewhere a duty I must take to heart.

To the Lost Systems.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took them 2 hours to find an area safe enough so they could restore the transmission from the ship to the Board. Havoc was in his room taking a look at the last mission results on the datapad he was holding, he had been busy pondering the last five years and what they had cost. The council had collapsed and was replaced by the senators of the united worlds when many survivors of Palaven, Earth and Thesea accused them of inaction to prepare for the reapers, they were blinded by grief.

Anderson's body was recovered and buried in London with full honours; Havoc had attended that funeral along with 4 million solders and billions watching it from across the galaxy. The Illusive man's body was buried too but as a symbol of a defeated enemy a thousand attended that including a Miss Lawson and Mr Taylor. Havoc had seen what the reapers could do, and he trained himself to prepare for their horrors, and yet Shepard did it the reapers were destroyed, none of their tech was salvaged and the dead reaper mutations were buried on an asteroid, no one ever went there as they all had lost someone and that past was buried on the dead asteroid.

"Captain, I've got something, it's small but I've boosted power to the transmission to get it, Its Admiral Hackett". Fuse called over the speakers installed on the Justifier.

Havoc snapped out of his pondering as the screen in front of him buzzed and Hackett's face appeared on the screen. The years had taken a toll on the man; he had lots of grey hair but always kept wearing the same hat he wore seven years ago.

"Captain Havoc". He said his voice crackled from the distortion.

"Admiral I understand what the board are asking, but its suicide, without a mass relay my ship can't make the jump to the lost systems". Havoc blurted out. "It is impossible the facts must state…."

"Facts". Hackett said calmly. "Who trained you Havoc? Facts don't always be facts they often be a myth that was only thought of by the people that searched for their answers".

Havoc looked down. " I understand that sir but without the Justifier then I can't get there and what does my crew think, we had finished our last mission, the board are moving them away and how can….."

"Peter calm down". Hackett said. "I only called the give you the mission briefing".

Havoc was silent.

"Peter, the board need you to take a new ship to the lost system to retrieve data and its commander".

"What, what do mean "its commander" sir"?

"Who else"? Hackett said impatiently. "The board wants you to find the Normandy and Commander Shepard".

Havoc froze, that was the main mission, why did they not tell him? Was he supposed to figure it out by himself?

"You and a group of specially trained men and women are called upon to bring our hero home". Hackett continued not noticing Havoc's stare. "You will be traveling with many of our allies, the drell, the turians, the asari, the quarians , the geth, the krogen and the batarians…"

"They just love having a human as a commanding officer". Havoc said sarcastically.

"Only one Batarian has enlisted and he is the unusual batarian I've met, he has no grudges towards humanity and respects Shepard's decisions".

"So who will I have to command"? Havoc asked.

"There are two asari adepts, twins, they go by their names Bianca and Biasma their strong and work well together, One Krogen was picked by commander Grunt so Kranax can be trusted, a turian sentinel handpicked out of a dozen, one drell vanguard without Kepril syndrome, a quarian engineer and a geth infiltrator both on Earth."

At once the datapad Havoc held was alive with data of the crew members data were going with him, and a blueprint of the ship they would take.

"The scientists that were working on the Crucible built this ship, it has seven pieces, seven ships that combine to make one larger ship and each part is designed for a specific species to handle their environment so don't enter the Quarian ship without a helmet". Hackett said calmly as if it were not an amazing miracle of engineering. "Top grade spectre weapons shall be transported to the ship each designed for each race; the Salarians have sent medical experts and enough supplies to last a whole year if treated properly".

"When do we leave"? Havoc said.

"You'll be given one day for the crew to fully prepare for the journey".

Journey thought Havoc dammit almost forgot.

"Admiral if may ask, how we get there the relays are…"?

"Strangely the one on earth has popped back online and we don't know how long that will hold up". Hackett said " Fuse shall be the helmsman for the journey".

Fuse perfect I know that man better than this ship Havoc thought with a smile.

Hackett stared calmly "I trust you understand what is at stake here".

Havoc answered the question without a second thought "yes Sir".

"Good, but Peter remember, you and the crew shall be representing the galaxy that Shepard's bonds with every race will stay strong, you must stay strong, good luck and godspeed". Hackett finished and the screen went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Havoc and Fuse had landed the justifier back on Earth and left the ship having given full control to the next owner, Havoc's crew split up as the Board said but not before they had one final celebration at a bar in Mexico, Fuse was quiet for the whole trip as they walked away from the bar and walked towards the alliance docks where the first part of the ship would be.

"Are you going to miss them"? Havoc asked.

Fuse sighed and said simply "I practically had a date lined up with our engineer".

Havoc smiled, Fuse was never the type to get into relationships fast, Havoc was nearly the same but he never really removed the armour on his right limbs which would be a romance killer. How could she possibly develop any kind of interest in him? Havoc turned around as though the voice was right behind him but no one was there. Am I going mad? He thought.

"Captain is something wrong"? Fuse asked having noticed Havocs predicament.

Havoc took one last look around and shook his head, just as a gust of wind blew past the two of them.

It's not wind, Havoc realised. Biotics.

He instantly removed the pistol from its holster just as two shadows leapt over him and Fuse, landing surprisingly on their feet as though they were circus performers and took a bow. The two of them were asari.

"Sorry" said the one on the left.

"We just couldn't resist" The one on the right finished and they bowed again.

Havoc had a feeling that something was telling him to trust these two; he cleared his throat and asked. "Are you the asari twins Bianca and Biasma"?

"Yes" the twins said in unison.

Havoc almost said the one thing he feared that he might insult the twins with when Fuse beat him too it.

"How do we tell which one of you is which"? He asked.

The twins smiled as though they knew that question was to crop up, the left bowed again "I'm Biasma". The right then bowed "And I'm Bianca". Then they turned around. "And if you're ever confused". They shook their heads back. "Check the coloured dots on our hair" they said in unison again pointing out that Biasma had red dots and Bianca had purple dots.

Fuse shook his head "I guess you know who we are". He said.

Bianca strode in front of Havoc took one look and smiled. "You're Captain Peter Havoc". She said as though it was cute.

Biasma turned to Fuse "And you're…"

"James Odryna" Fuse said.

The twins gaped. "Oh no we must have made a mistake". They dropped the act and rushed forward at the two humans spewing forth apologies which made Fuse chuckle. "But my nickname is Fuse". He pretended to look offended. "You should have recognized us". He continued.

The twins broke off into small fits of giggling. "Good trick". Bianca smiled.

"We like you". Biasma said as they both walked towards fuse and kissed him on both checks, leaving a red blush on his face. Havoc shook back a small smile that was forcing itself on him. He turned to the twins.

"I guess we'll see you on the ship". Havoc said.

"Of course" the twins said and just to show off they did one last backflip, saltued and ran off to the docks.

Havoc had noticed Fuse was still blushing. "So about your date…" Havoc said with a smile.

"Oh shut up" Fuse said has he covered his face.

Havoc chuckled as they walked. "One thing was for sure". Havoc thought "Never underestimate the power of asari charm".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Batarian was standing at the bar in armour with dirt and scratches and in some cases burn marks. Tough, elite and perhaps one of the most dangerous Batarian solider out of his own species he had been sent on a mission to assist the Human Captain Havoc.

Havoc to the Batrarian people was a man that was blind to all the suffering the Batarians had from Commander Shepard's attempts to stop the so called reapers, blind to the fact that his own people were trying to crush the Batarians in a so called galactic war that lost the batarians home world when Shepard rammed an asteroid into the mass relay on their home system obliterating the whole system and making the batarians an endangered race. A crime like this was something that could not go unpunished when the batarian governments cried for the blood of the genocide monster that many would have killed him the moment he entered his own home system, or butcher his home world, an eye for an eye.

Officially the Batarian solider would say that he was at this bar keeping an eye out for the Krogen Kranix who was sharing drinks with a drell and a turian. But secretly he was expecting a call from the batarian admiral on the Board.

"Hah so then she said "I don't care if the genophage is cured we're only mating once a day" and he said "Sure, I just wanted to know if you minded sharing with the other four women I brought"". The krogen Kranix said bursting out a loud laugh that left the people standing nearby moving their seats away in case he fell off his own seat. The drell and the Turian looked at each other as if wondering if a Krogen's sense of humour was rarer than a turian without a pole up his backside.

"I see". The Turian said. "Well if you like to make good jokes about krogens then you haven't heard our jokes on you". He cleared his throat. "A krogen walks into a bar, the turian says "Spirits you guys are too stupid for your own good"".

Kranix chuckled for three seconds, before leaning forward and punching the turian so hard the people at the entrance could hear his nose break as the fist made contact with his face, knocking him out of his chair and onto the ground. The drell in a single blink was out of his seat and stood between the two aliens that could start a fight.

The Batarian was interested as to what would happen next, till his omni-tool blinked with a contact trying to speak with him and he made his way to a darkened corner of the bar and opened the channel.

"Tychus, you are alone". The deep voice echoed from the omni-tool.

"Of course admiral now what is it you want". Tychus said, deep down he found doing political dirty work excruciatingly sick even for the old solider who survived the skillian blitz.

"Tychus, you understand that we have placed your name on the mission to enter the lost systems and survey our missing colonies". The voice said. "The truth is that the board want you to find the crashed Normandy and the murderer Shepard".

"So you want me to ensure we get him home"? Tychus asked knowing fully what he would be ordered to do.

"No, as I, the leader of the surviving Batarians command, you will be our mole in Havoc's crew and you will ensure that Commander Shepard never awakens to poison our people again".

Tychus took one look at the voice from the device with an expression that looked as though he had been struck with a rifle.

"You're asking me, to kill a Legend, a hero to the galaxy"? He whispered.

"You're ensuring the survival of our people Tychus, the legendary hero the galaxy thinks of him as is nothing more than a man that could destroy the Baratrians, purge us from the galaxy and exterminate an opponent in his way to human domination of the galaxy".

"That has no honour in it".

"Honour"? The voice said as though it was a disease. "Don't speak of a human's twisted version of honour, they would sooner see us all fall hanged by our necks to what they claim to be honour, an honour that is dropped when an opportunity to kill an opponent comes to them, an honour that only those who break it see it as a noble action and an honour that would let that bastard escape our grasp!". The voice practically shrieked out at a low volume. "Our race devises blood and if it is not the blood of the terrorist Shepard then it shall be the blood of all he cared for. If he escapes our grasp then you will decapitate his lover, burn the memorial wall on his ship and decorate the Normandy with the entrails of his friends. THAT will be Justice!"

Tychus whispered a small prayer to his ancestors that they would forgive him what he would do and send someone to stop this nightmare from becoming a reality.

"Our people need justice". He said taking a knife from his belt. "Justice made". He carved a long x into the table. "Justice served".

He took one last look at his work before closing the omni-tool down and leaving the bar.

A figure hanged from the roof his feet attached to the walls around him as he hanged, staring at where the batatrian had sat with his single eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Theresa nar Moreh sat staring at her old home destroyed when the Reapers attacked Earth, her family were some of the first that died in seconds when the beams struck them, Theresa was not there but she always wished to have been able to do something to save them as they had saved her years ago.

Theresa like all other Quarians was born on the migrant fleet, her parents travelled across Allied planets trading important resources for the Migrant fleet that they could not make themselves.

The young Quarian baby slept softly in her bubble dreaming a peaceful dream on the trading ship, the quiet ship, never knowing that the engine was broken and the air filter was contaminated as engineers ran left, right and centre desperately trying to fix the problem as the ship began its quickening decent to Earth.

The Potential crashed onto Earth with one hundred quarians on board. Three quarians were recovered from the crash with massive suit punctures dying minutes later and Theresa had woken up to the horror the child feared above all else: she was all alone. Taken from the broken shuttle she was placed into the care of a human family, the migrant fleet returned to Earth to collect all that was not destroyed in the crash yet they forgot about the baby.

Years had passed as the Qurian baby was raised up by the human parents, her three human sisters and her two human brothers, she became an expert in engineering and learned enough about human history and life for the humans and was given the human name Theresa, yet xenophobia still lingered over the years. Her adopted Parents learned more about Quarian culture and gave her a chance to join her own people with her pilgrimage. She returned to the migrant fleet when the Reapers attacked Earth and she became one of the many that fought to protect Earth.

Earth the human world she called home.

Now as she stared at the wrecked house she could almost see the past years of her life, her parents reading stories of heroes and princesses to help her sleep, her sisters chasing her around the house and her brothers standing up for her safety from a group of alien racists. To be asked to join this Captain Havoc's crew, a human crew was something that she had hoped would be her pilgrimage gift a chance to help join the most important mission of her own life. She had never met Captain Havoc and had grown worried that he would see her as many other aliens saw Quarians.

She bent down and placed her hand on the small flower that she planted one year ago a last tribute to the family that raised her.

"Goodbye My Family". She whispered into the air wishing they would hear her. "Goodbye mother, goodbye Father, goodbye Lydia, Mary and Olivia and goodbye Steve and Robert".

A single tear fell from her eyes as she whispered and the sun brought out a ray of light covering the graves with its warm glow.

"Thank you for giving me my life". She whispered as she stood and turned away from her home and towards a new future.

Theresa had only one friend left and that friend was a Geth. When she had departed from the Flotilla to help in the battle for Earth one Geth followed suit, his name was impossible for her to transplant but she affectionately called him Hamish, the name was weird for a quarian to call a synthetic with. But her brothers and sisters had in the past spoke about pets what they wished for and what they would call them, of course she never imagined she'd end up with geth she called a friend.

"Hamish". She called out loud. The Geth had appeared behind her in seconds his single eye zooming in and out at the female.

When Legion sacrificed itself to give the Geth free will Guardian was born and yet he had no idea why the young female would call him such a ridiculous name.

"Please Theresa, you promised to only call me that in private". Guardian said harshly until he noticed the white flower she picked meaning only one thing.

"You visited them again". He said registering her expression at last. Theresa broke down and hugged him tightly letting out a cry she kept contained for so long. Guardian held her calmly unable to decide what to do; Geth had little experience with emotion and expressing themselves to organics.

Theresa just cried for a good five minutes before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Guardian it's just, I miss them so much". She whispered to him

"Would turian chocolate help"? He asked her.

She chuckled "no".

She took another deep breath. "Is this right"? She asked him. "They told me that they would love me through all the hell we faced, can I go on without their support and knowing that Captain Havoc might not accept me on the crew the galaxy wants? What is he like"? She said thinking aloud.

Guardian took one look at her before speaking. "Theresa you're expressing unusual emotions, is this normal?"

Theresa almost forgot Hamish could not understand her completely.

"It's because I'm worried". She explained. "I'm not really a quarian, I was raised by aliens how am I going to help this Captain Havoc with the mission I have no idea of"?

Guardian took her arm in his (having researched the best possible ways of helping a woman in worry) and walked with her to the alliance docks.

"Could you be interested in the Captain"? He asked.

She looked at him suddenly shaking her head.

"What? I've never met him before, where did you think that"? She said sharply.

"I see, I just thought…"

"Tali'Zorah was different, why does everyone believe all quarians have crushes on humans now"?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Havoc sat outside the Alliance docks examining his support armour on his right arm and leg as usual checking for any damage, Fuse had gone off to find the asari twins they met earlier, "Probably to ask if they were single" he thought "Well he wouldn't talk to them about engine parts or Fornax now would he". The sun shone a beautiful warm light over the city, but time would pass before the planet could fully embrace it again, the Reapers were still haunting the survivor's dreams, dreams of an earth unrecognised from its desecration, resources were scarcer and almost all animals had become endangered on Earth. Without the relays activated how long would it be before the reapers were little problems compared to the madness of an entire population.

He had been wondering to himself if he could possibly do this, a captain was not often placed into these chains of command, normally a Spectre would take charge, but it had been five years and earth had not seen a spectre since the battle for Earth nor had they heard from one since the relays deactivated.

Havoc spotted three people who took for granted as members of the new crew, a krogen was walking towards the docks rubbing a small cut he got on his lower lip, a turain was holding a blue scarf, or rather a medical cloth coated in turian blood as he held it over his nose and a drell that stood in between the two of them as though waiting at any second for them to deck each other before he could blink.

"Hey Havoc" two voices said in unison and Havoc turned his head to see Bianca and Biasma sitting on the stairs next to him smiling as though they were just kids.

"Checking for new teammates"? Bianca asked "Or are you just lost in thought"? Biasma said after her twin. Havoc shook his head calmly. "Well I'm shore you know what you're doing Captain" Biasma said. "Yeah" Bianca continued. " A handsome man like you would find the idea of having two asari on board your ship quite thrilling". Bianca added with a smile that had flirter written all over it.

Biasma covered her face "Ewww sis, please don't say that near me".

"Well I know that was in your head". Bianca shot back.

"Yeah, but it's better in my head then out your mouth sis".

Bianca did an impression of a hanar "This one finds your thoughts disturbing". She said trying not to break out into a fit of giggles. Biasma was about to shout out a reply but almost forgot Havoc was sitting near them, so she changed subjects.

"So Captain, any fun stories to tell, lie or dare".

"It's Truth or dare Sis".

"Listen" Havoc said and the twins fell silent instantly. "I just say that and they listen" he thought "God that's amazing". He cleared his throat. "This team will be representing the combined efforts of the Board's alliance". He said. "When the team gathers I hope to see cooperation with each other, I'm not trying to force you to work together but I hope that you will be able to work as a team, it does not matter if you who trained you, experience will be your new teacher, it does not matter if you were trained in biotics by the Justicar Samara, please work together or we'll never leave Earth at all".

The twins nodded. "If you truly wish for that Captain". Biasma said as she and Bianca leaned towards his face "then considers it granted". They whispered kissing him on the checks before standing up and walking back inside, Havoc stood up and made his way toward the turian. He did not notice the twins speaking about him.

"But sis we were trained by…."

"Shut up"!

Havoc approached the three injured men and they stood to attention, or at least the drell and the krogen did, the turian had dropped the cloth he was holding and bent down to pick it up.

"At ease". Havoc said feeling like he was in movie. He turned to the Krogen "I take it you're Kranix" he said. "Urdnot Grunt said you would be easy to spot". Kranix nodded "Yes Captain" he said in his deep voice "Clan Urdnot speaks well of their best soldiers".

The Drell reached out a hand for Havoc to shake "Theodore though most strangely calls me "Nightfist" ". He said before turning to the Turain with the cloth "This is Victor".

"Vector" the Turian said annoyed as he dabbed at his nose.

"And that is an example" Kranix said proudly.

"Example of what precisely"? Havoc asked.

"Never tell a Krogen an anti Krogen joke made by turians" he explained.

Vector spat a little blood out that leaked into his mouth. Nightfist shook his head disappointed by the respect Vector was not showing, He was about to open his mouth again when a Batarian stood in front of him his hand out stretched to Havoc.

"Tychus". The Batarian said simply as they shook hands. Havoc noticed several scars on the aged man's face some white from being there for years or some a little more recent then that. "You Captain Havoc"? He added.

"Yes" Havoc said.

"Well then I best get my Equipment ready for transport" Tychus said to himself before leaving to get his items.

It was at this time a Quarian accompanied by a Geth arrived walking arm in arm, causing Havoc to look at them in surprise, a Quarian walking with a Geth as though they were going out on a date was a little strange for a man who had little experience with Geth or AI's for that matter, not AI's still existed that is.

The Quarian was in her suit the robes wrapped around it were the colour of an orange sunset, beautiful and peaceful, with the ends trailing behind her feet like a formal dress train. She seemed a little nervous but determined, the geth was in white armour with a small symbol on his shoulder.

The Quarian girl took two steps forward and like Tychus and Nightfist she stretched her hand out, though not as a handshake, she seemed to know a little about formal customs towards and lady and a gentleman.

"My name is Theresa nar Moreh" she said bowing a little.

Havoc smiled. "Captian Peter Havoc" he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. He turned to the geth in white armour. "Can I ask what your name is"? He asked. The Geth looked at him and plainly said. "Geth".

Theresa laughed at loud at her friends humour but elbowed him a little so he would understand, fortunately he got the message. "Guardian" The geth said with a little nod.

Theresa turned to Havoc "So I guess you'll be getting ready for the launch". She asked. He smiled "Yes".

"Well then Guardian and I will be on soon" Theresa said giving one more bow.

"You're on a mission not going to a ball" Vector said sharply. That annoyed Havoc a lot but Nightfist got there first, hitting the Turian when Theresa and Guardian walked off arm in arm towards the dock, leaving Havoc a little stranger than before.

Guardian turned his head to Theresa. "May I repeat my question"? He asked.

"Yes, only if it is not on a human/ quarian crush" she answered. Guardian had stayed silent so she just shook her head at Hamish's sense of relationships but she could not hide the blush behind her mask when Havoc had kissed her hand.

"Maybe there is" she thought. "Maybe there is".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Havoc could not help but stare at Theresa as she walked up the stairs, Guardian walked beside her arm in arm the bonds between organics and synthetics alive in these two beings, Havoc watched her robes as they flowed behind her and he could feel sweat appearing on his face though unnoticed Vector, Kranix and Nightfist were. The cold breeze that suddenly appeared caused the robes to flow to the side and Havoc could see her back, he drank all this in his mind before he spotted something he found funny. The back of her waist was blocked by the assault rifle that was hooked to her hips.

"Not a shotgun type". Havoc thought before a loud cough brought him back to Earth, he turned, Tychus had returned with a large pack of equipment behind him; it looked as though he had carried it all the way to Havoc.

"Captain, are you going to let us on or just stare at the quarian". Vector said impatiently, Tychus lowered his pack onto the ground, jerked his head to the right and a loud crack echoed from his neak causing the Turian to shudder from the noise.

"You blind to respect boy"? Tychus growled into Vectors face his four eyes staring at the two eyes staring back. Kranix took a few steps back, he had his share of fun with the turian and Nightfist simply walked off into the docks to find someone else to talk to.

"No I just don't find the board allowing this human to captain such a ship as this much of a sign of cooperation". Vector snarled and it seemed as though the two of them were engaged in a small staring match. Tychus gave a small twitch which jolted Vector a little.

"Well, since you don't think before you speak". Thychus said stepping away from his pack. "You can carry that inside; it's not good for an old man's back".

Vector looked down at the pack, about to shout an insult back but decide against it and lifted the pack on his back, as he moved forward he walked like a tortoise with a sore foot. "What the hell does this carry" he said angrily.

"Just a bit of this and that". Was Tychus's reply scratching the back of his head before moving to Havoc. "Arrogance of this stature was one of the reasons why we have many graves filled with these kids" He muttered in passing before turning to Kranix. "Well come on". He ordered. "if you were picked for this mission then surely you can walk up these stairs". And with that remark Kranix joined him and Havoc stepping into the Docks.

Fuse was standing well away from the large crowds of people that were coming and going since he was claustrophobic, he had spotted most of the regular crew that would accompany them, the specially trained men and women would meet Havoc as they would assist him in the mission.

Quarian and human crew members, slaraian, drell and asari doctors, krogen and turian guards this mission would require all of their effort and yet it seemed to simple a mission for it to have such a large crew, the Geth technicians all stood out like students at an expedition clicking to each other as they waited, while Havoc and the rest of his team arrived on sight.

The crowd suddenly dispersed revealing Admiral Raan and Admiral Hackett the only two members of the board that were still on Earth.

Admiral Raan motioned for Havoc and his team to come over and they did, when they got close enough Raan began to speak.

"I see you all are preparing for the journey". She said calmly.

"Yes Admiral Raan". Havoc answered.

"Good, you will need to be ready, the first section of the ship has already arrived and the other six will be moved to this location". She said.

"Each piece can merge to become the main ship, each section has enough fuel to move itself, however moving too far away will scatter each section to the voids of space". Hackett explained.

"The sections shall house a separate species specifically as each is tuned to the species best environment". Raan added.

"Remember you all must work together if you have any chance of reaching the lost systems". Hackett continued. "And remember the ships name".

"The Rebirth" Raan said simply.

Vector nearly broke his spine from the weight of the pack as he stepped back almost laughing, causing the rest of the crew to stare at him in annoyance.

"Why in Hell would we call this ship such a stupid name". He said as though the idea was a joke.

Raan and Hackett looked at Havoc for some support so he turned to Vector. "When the reapers attacked the galaxy, Shepard gathered the races of the galaxy to stand up against them, billions were killed before the reapers were defeated, the ship is named this because it stands to show the bonds we tied in the war still stand strong and we shall revive the galaxy that we stood strong for". He said with great honour that everyone was nodding, bowing their heads or giving off small salutes for the deceased.

"Well sorry" Vector said as though it was no big deal, though Havoc could see a small tear well in his eye as he said it, but Havoc's attention was caught by Theresa who nodded to him, her expression unreadable in her mask.

Hackett and Raan stood together as the soldiers around the room open the wide doors to the entrance to the Rebirth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well that's a start". Joked Fuse.

Havoc and the entire crew had gone through the doors to the hanger to spot the first piece of the Rebirth, it was coloured blue and was big enough to house the hundred human crewmembers on the mission, it had the cockpit of the ship built on with a wide view so that the helmsman could see everything in front of him and had a hardened metal armour that could withstand a blast from a reaper ship, the shielding on the ship was to come from another piece of the ship.

Havoc noticed the workers bringing in the shipments of food that would last the trip and further, each was loaded with several different types of food each a different base so no one would get allergic reactions to the food.

"Beautiful isn't she"? Admiral Raan said to Havoc. Havoc turned to look at her face even though it was hidden under the mask her movement could show a weary and tried admiral that had used all of her strength to get this project to where it was.

"Yes, Admiral" He said nodding in agreement.

She placed both her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"You are worried, I can tell". She said.

Knowing it would be impossible to lie to her, Havoc simply sighed. "It's just that, I've never seen such a ship before and the Rebirth needs a good captain." He looked down at himself. "I don't think I am that captain". "The crew would want a person of their own species, someone that they could relate to, not some human captain that makes humanity look like it tried to squeeze itself into the command of things, people will doubt me, Commander Shepard was a legend to those people and yet they get me to be in charge. How am I going to make these choices if everyone is against it?"

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them". Admiral Hackett said appearing next to Raan. "Shakespeare". He added.

"This team will look to you for guidance, for support as their pillar of strength, they will follow you one day and that day will come when you finally find the strength within yourself to lead them".

Havoc nodded though he could feel no strength in him, just knowledge that he would have to do the task anyway, the board probably just picked him to try to honour Shepard's memory by placing a human in charge of a ship filled with people from other races. No real reward just more pressure.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Asari twins that snuck up behind him.

"Hey Captain". They whispered in his ear.

"We're asking the crew what they would like to do in the meantime and most have said for poker". Biasma whispered.

"What is poker"? Bianca asked.

Fuse walked in on the two of them whispering to Havoc and he walked up to them.

"He doesn't really play poker, ladies but you can ask me". Fuse said with a silly smile on his face before wandering off to talk to Kranix. Biasma was about to follow him when Bianca grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"We can ask later" She whispered to her twin with a glare before turning back to Havoc.

"Well once we find out what poker is". Bianca said. "Maybe you and I could play, just us, alone, in your cabin…"

"SISTER"! Biasma said angrily surprised at her twin flirting with the Captain, she did understand Human hormones with asari but she never thought her sister would try to trigger them.

"Hey, you can come too if you want". Bianca added.

"Ewwwww sis". Biasma covered her face in her hands trying to burn the image of her own sister trying her skills out on the Captain but it only made them worse, If Guardian had not appeared when he did, she feared that she would have a thrown up, not that the Captain wasn't handsome she thought.

"Havoc-Captain" Guardian said greeting Havoc with a salute that he had researched on the extranet, with Havoc reciprocated calmly. This gave Bisama a chance to grab her sister and drag her away before she said any more innuendo that could start rumours.

"What is it you need Guardian"? Havoc asked.

"I want to ask a question from the Geth consensus". Guardian replied.

"Okay" Havoc said a little nervous with what the Geth would say.

"Could a human and a Quarian reproduce"? Guardian asked.

"Why are you asking me, I thought the geth consensus knew more about quairan biology then us humans"?

"It is just a simple study on relationships between Quarian and human relationships the most famous relationship was…"

"Commander Shepard and Tali'zorah". Havoc moaned.

"Correct, but I can ask better questions if you want". Guardian added. "Such as why do you wear pieces of your armour all the time"?

"It's Personal". Havoc quickly said.

"It does seem that…"

"Guardian, can you please come over here". Theresa called out, causing the geth to stand straight and move to find her. She waited until he was closer to her then Havoc before she rounded on him.

"What did you ask him those question for"? She said a sharp edge of anger etched in her voice as she scowled at Guardian. The geth simply looked at her as though it was obvious why he asked. "Which one Theresa, the reproduction one or the armour"?

Her hands flew straight to her mask. "Keelah you asked him about human reproduction"? She whispered in shock.

"Negative".

Theresa took a relaxing breath.

"I asked about Quarian and Human Reproduction".

That was worse; much worse Theresa could have slapped Hamish if it weren't for the fact that he practically had titanium skin, so instead she just turned her back to him to take some time away from him. She spotted Nightfist talking to Tychus so she decided to enter into the discussion.

"That was when we had to deploy mechs into the forest, to prevent the chemicals that had aroused in the trees from killing our infantry". Tychus was telling some old war tale that he was involved in to the drell who listened politely. When Nightfist spotted her, he beckoned her over to join in.

"So you're Theresa Nar Moreh". He said.

"Of course she is kid, you were there". Tychus answered for her. "You don't see many quarians with a geth companion".

"Yeah, er what he said". Theresa replyed.

"Well my apologies, I have to warn you though, watch out for Vector he's….."

"He's got an thing against other aliens pole shoved up his ass". Tychus said simply.

"Captain Havoc, the ship look". Shouted a crew member from afar. The hanger doors burst open as the six ship pieces floated through the air towards the human ship, the crowd stared in wonder at what would happen, the pieces turned spinning till a large cable shot out of the first piece dragging the second and third piece in merging them together in a merge of metal and electronics forming the front of the ship, as the seventh and sixth piece merged as well the back of the ship was being formed before connecting to the front part and shaping together the structure of the ship, large powered and enough firepower to handle slaver ships on omega. Finally the last piece connected to the top of the ship and the shields flowed all over the ship like water before they knitted into one and finally ship was born.

The Rebirth stood out shining a bright light over the crowds; she was almost as big as the Destiny Ascension she was the shape of a giant ruby and was more beautiful than it could be described. The crew shouted aloud in surprise before the hundreds ran to enter the widening doors of the ship.

Admrial Hackett turned to Havoc and said simply. "These people will need you, Peter be strong".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The room was quiet the engines were quiet a body of a man that had promised his daughter something so important it could cost him everything he loved, was lying on the hard metal ground. A door leading to the body opened and an armoured human entered searching with his eyes for any sign of threats before he saw the body, he made a move to reach it before a loud cry echoed behind him. "FATHER"! The voice of a young woman cried as she ran past the human to crouch before the dead being, her eyes were filled with tears as she stared in disbelief.

"No, you, you always had a plan, mm masked life signs, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't…" She whispered in sorrow as if the world was falling before her eyes. She stared at the mask covering her father's face. "They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this!" She started crying "You wouldn't leave…."

"Hey" The human said to her placing a hand on her shoulder to lift her up. "Come here". He said in a voice filled with comfort, she threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him, crying uncontrollably into his neck as he held her in a hug that was beyond friendly as they held each other for seconds that felt like hours.

Havoc felt a tear in his eye as he watch the affectionate display these two showed to each other, something he himself had never felt. A hand lashed out from nowhere and slashed through the scene as though it was paper, scattering it from his mind as the figure of his darkened dreams emerged, eyes cold and mechanic.

"Enough dreaming boy". The demon spat. "The time has come for you to reveal to the galaxy our true power, AWAKEN".

The voice had snapped Havoc out of the dream so much that the chair he sat in fell backwards and he landed with a loud crash, he let off a grunt of pain when his armoured arm had absorbed most of the impact but had almost broken from the shock. He sat for a minute in silence cradling his arm before noticing that two of the straps had snapped off the armour and he hurried to fix them.

When he had finished he began to notice his room completely, the room had been coloured in a light blue that matched with the darkened corners the lights could not catch, the bed was large for two which always left him a question of why alliance ships came with double beds, it was as though it was common for alliance officers to enter into romantic relationships with other members of their crew, he had noticed that instead of fish in a tank he had strangely received a tank full of lizards from Earth though he still wondered why on earth would they fill a ship with such a species when he had an awful feeling that Fuse had a small phobia of them, the door that lead to his personal bathroom stood near the bed in case he was exhausted from a fight and finally the desk which had a large terminal, a small computer and an empty portrait to place a picture in.

Havoc touch the locket on his neck contain the portrait of a happy couple before he left the room through the large door on his right and entered the elevator, the doors opened ajar before him as he entered as it moved down to the lower decks. Breaking the desk seat he had slept on by accident wasn't the thing he was pondering but more of the dream itself, he felt like he knew those people and not by reputation. He was interrupted immediately when the doors opened again welcoming him to the bridge.

The bridge was filled with almost every species, the ships inner designs were made to honour the Normandy except for the other six sections that were designed to house the other races each portion housed one part of the ship. Havoc passed about six different crew members on his way to the cockpit of the ship, he was surprised to see Biasma sitting at the helm wearing Fuse's western hat, she span in her seat to see Havoc.

"Hey, captain". She said with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here".

"Hey Biasma". Havoc replied. "Do you have time to talk"?

"Of course". She answered leaping from the seat and standing at attention. "I was just finished sending some last minute goodbyes to my friends, family and mentor".

"Oh, who was your mentor"?

"I um, think you told me that you didn't want to know". Biasma said backing towards the console she was using a minute ago.

That was odd Havoc thought.

"I just want you to know, that my sister is quite…"

"Spreading rumours about me huh"? Said Bianca appearing out of nowhere as though she was directed by the wind.

"Nice try Bianca". Her twin said. "But that old trick does not surprise me anymore".

"Really"? Bianca replied as she moved a little closer to Havoc so that she was near his face. "I could always kiss our Captain". Suddenly her hands flew to Havoc's shoulders and swung him down like they were from an old romance film moving her lips closer to his, despite the look of surprise on Havocs face

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Sister there's no need for that, please stop". Biasma said waving her hands as though the image was made out of smoke and she was trying to wipe it away.

The smile on Bianca's face grew bigger, as she lowered her face to Havoc's ear she whispered "Next time" before kissing him on the cheek, allowing him to regain his balance and skipping away with Biasma. Nightfist spotted the two heading towards the elevator before looking at Havoc and giving him a slow nod which Havoc understood as "I hope you know what you're doing sir".

A man entered a darkened room; the only sounds uttered were from the Garbage compactor as it flying the cubed junk out the chute. He picked up a piece of wood before grabbing a knife. "It must be done" the figure whispered carving a large cross on the wood before throwing to the compactor as he left. The wood bounced off the compacter spinning on the ground before sliding to a halt at a pair of metal feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The woman from Havoc's dream paced near the door to her lover's room her hands moving constantly from her nerves in overdrive, thoughts whirling through her head as she whispered quiet words of encouragement to herself.

"I can't tell him, I just can't" she whispered to herself before she felt a tiny kick emit from her stomach. "Please, little one, this is too hard". She pleaded to the life growing inside her, the life that was created in her first night with the man she loved before they flew to destroy the hated collectors, but the little life inside had left her no choice "I have to". She thought. "I need him to see our child".

She entered the room and found her lover at his desk his hands over his face, reading from the datapad in his hands. At first she thought that it was a simple report, before he placed down on the desk and turned to her and then she saw a look of anger etched on his face, fortunately it was not at her. He stood up in anger placing a hand on his face and allowed a few tears to escape to his hands, before turning to face her.

"He can't keep the alliance off my back anymore." He said in anger before sighing at her look of worry and answering her worst fears. "I'm sorry, but I've been called back to Earth to answer for my crimes".

At the thought of her child without the father the woman rushed to him throwing her arms around him as though holding him would keep them together from the tides of sorrow that threatened to tear at the couple, the child kicking hard through her stomach as though to tell the man how much they needed him.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice". He whispered to her. These words stoked the flame of anger she had inside her as she burst out at him.

"You've always had choices, you don't need to go to the people that would have stopped you from saving us all, you chose to be with me even through all the worries I had on us succeeding in being together, I need you, we need you, please don't go". She reached for his face so her mask could touch his forehead. "Marry me please". She begged. "I can't leave you, please, I love you Shepard".

Shepard looked at her and sighed again. "I love you too Tali".

Shepard departed for Earth at the end of the day turning himself in to the alliance before keeping Tali away from the authorities that would have taken her and interrogated her. She returned to the fleet carrying their child within her, when the reapers attacked six months later and Shepard returned to battle them, Tali waited desperately for him to see her, but three months later she gave birth to a son she gave to her aunt to keep him safe from harm before searching for her lover.

Vector was about to read the next page, when a large hand swung out of nowhere snatching the info from his grasp.

"Kranix, give that back". He ordered the tall krogen who was busy reading the information with one hand.

"Just want to check who wrote this S**t". Kranix said angrily as he scanned the pages.

"Wow a krogen that can read". Vector spat sarcastically. "What's next a competent human captain"?

Kranix had ignored the insult and found the authors name on the last page.

"Well, well, well, Mrs Al Julani, never would have thought you would write about a human/Quarian relationship". He muttered.

Nightfist appeared next to him in surprise. "Kranix, do you know her"? He asked.

"Of course, my cousin punched her once". Kranix replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh where"? Vector asked him.

"Where the windpipe connects to the neck". The krogen answered before tearing up the info. Nightfist sat down next to Vector winking at a female drell as she passed them.

"So umm Kranix, you said you were trained by Urdnot Grunt". Nightfist asked trying to change subjects.

"Yes". Kranix said.

"So how come you decided to travel with us"?

"To find a purpose, to find a reason to fight".

"pah" Vector spat. "You sound like a blasted priest".

"Vector, do leave Kolyat Krios out of the discussion"

"Yeah well maybe we can talk about why we need so many humans on this ship".

Nightfist looked at Vector as though the turian had a lot of hatred for other species, but was wiser then to ask, unfortunately Kranix wasn't.

"Turian why do you give so much scorn to other races"? Kranix asked.

"Isn't it obvious"? Vector said as though the answer was dancing over their eyes.

"Let's start off at the beginning, the asari were the first to reach mass flight and their constant first class belief makes them think they can slip into a relationship easily damn s***s, then the quarians created the geth which drove them from their home and act like they were victims to the war when in fact their just plain stupid beings that can't change outfits without dying, The batarians have mostly terrorists and that's all, the Krogen are too stupid to exist on this galaxy, the salarians are amphibian so their out, the drell are too weakend by their so called incurable disease that you're more likely to see more drell graves then living drell, no offence Nightfist".

"None taken". Nightfist said and then In his head "You self-opinionated son of ball licking varren".

"And finally the humans, what's more to say about them"? Vector continued. "They solve their problems with violence, have their own pro human organization, clutter our cultures with their finger marks and are useless primates". Vector finished.

Nightfist and Kranix looked at each other with the same expression written on their faces.

"You're desperate to go to hell aren't you"? Nightfist said coldly.

"You'd make Al Julani proud if you were human". Spat Kranix in anger.

"Yeah well she can die along with the rest of them". Vector answered back.

"Very well, I guess racism is not something you are accustomed to huh". Nightfist added. "Batarians are terrorists, what do you think Tychus"?

"What"? Vector gasped just before a hand grabbed his head.

"I think I need a little quality time with our young punk". The cold voice of Tychus uttered chilling the turians bones.

"Well then start learning Vec's" Kranix said with a smile before heading to the elevator with his friend.

"So umm what do you think about that article"?

"The one on Tali'zorah having the first human spectres child".

"Yeah, that one".

"Rigged, myth, lie".

"How do you know"?

"Because". Kranix answered with a smile. "Since when would a reporter of her reputation, claim that Shepard has a child somewhere in the galaxy".

"You've punched her too haven't you"?

"Of course, bloody good one too".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vector was reported to the medical bay, with severe head trauma and was being checked by the asari and salarian doctors on the rebirth after his quality time with Tychus was over; Al Jilani published a new article today this time on Doctor Liara T'Soni another woman that had been on the Normandy. The bad news was that it still had written racism even in the front page, the good news was the crew had found a new substitute for toilet paper.

Fuse was at the helm as usual this time waiting for the green light to go, so the mission would begin. To pass the time he decided to speak with Havoc, the twins and Theresa on what they thought on the new article. Fuse adjusted his western hat as though preparing for a ride on an angry bull the size of a krogen, spun the chair around just for a little fun and turned back to people he was talking too.

"At the rate she produces these articles, she seems desperate for attention". Fuse said Havoc and Theresa nodding in agreement.

"Well I guess they must have taken her show off the air when the reaper war ended and she might want to prove that she's not dead". Havoc replied.

"Still where on earth those she get these paranoid ideas? Do you recon Liara could have had Shepard's child when he was dead years ago". Theresa asked.

"And what, that she knows where the girl is, the relays are deactivated long before the articles were published and by the state of things it sells less then breathing masks for quarians". Havoc answered calmly.

Bianca stroked her chin in contemplation. "Well I hope the one on Tali'Zorah is true".

"We would love to see a baby brother". Biasma added.

A wave of surprise rocked across the gossipers as they staired at the twins in surprise.

"What, your, you're not"? Spluttered Fuse.

"Liara'tsoni's daughters"? The twins asked in unison. "Of course we are". Bianca said sarcastically.

"Can't you tell by our age"? Biasma added sarcastically as well.

Fuse shook his head, surprised by the twin's small joke, not that he was angry about it. He was about to let off a one liner he kept for later use, when Theresa changed the subject again.

"So, Captain Havoc". She said "Where you born on Earth"?

Havoc took a deep breath "My Father was born on a ship, sadly the name escapes my memory, but my mother was born on Earth, my memories of the place I was born on is too hazy to remember". He said.

Theresa looked upset behind the mask; she had wanted to get to know this handsome man a bit more, wait handsome? Where did that thought originate from?

"It's okay" whispered Fuse. "He gave the same answer to me too".

"Well Havoc, why do you not remember your home? Even us asari remember ours and we live for a thousand years". Biasma poked at Havoc's right arm and he twitched at having someone touch it.

"Now Havoc, please breathe, we won't hurt you, well unless you like a little pain". Bianca said flirtingly brushing her hand against his cheek and his right leg. The movement almost made Theresa slap her arm away, had she not controlled that possible thought.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you". Warned Fuse.

"Yes that's right". Theresa added without thinking and everyone looked at her in surprise. She was lucky she wore her helmet because the blush she felt at defending Havoc had covered her whole face.

"What exactly is the reason with the armour then"? Biasma asked trying to not be rude to Havoc.

Havoc turned to Biasma just as Fuse stood from his chair.

"Captain, I'll tell them". He said before he gave a small salute.

"Captain Havoc was one of fifteen men that were sent to Mindoir to protect the people struggling on the planet from any Cerberus threats, but instead the Reapers attacked a nearby facility. An explosive chain reaction detonated the facility taking out the reaper ambush but almost killing all the soldiers, Havoc was burned severely on the right arm and leg from the explosion of flames. This armour seals the burned limbs cutting him off from the pain, so when I say don't do that I really mean it". Fuse explained and the group entered into a moment of silence as the three women looked at Havoc in a new light.

"Havoc, Keelah I'm sorry". Theresa whispered.

"Thank you". Havoc said simply. "Can you please excuse me"?

The group nodded and Havoc left taking the elevator to his room. He ran to the sink in the bathroom and placed a hand on his armour, as a small tear slid sadly down his eye. He knew the truth and that was going to stay that way.

A flash of green emitted on screen at the helm. "It's time". Whispered Fuse and he pushed a button on the driveboard opening up the communication to the rest of the ship. "Attention everyone, the mission is ago I repeat the mission is a go, take off is imminent". His voice echoed all across the Rebirth.

Quarians, Krogen, Drell, Asari, Salarians, Turians and Geth moved straight to their sections of the ship preparing themselves for the movement to the Mass relay. The doors of the hanger opened wide and Fuse punched in the codes. At once the Rebirth lifted itself into the air hovering over the ground as the ship exited the hanger.

Hackett and Raan gave one last salute to the crew as it rose out if Earth's atmosphere into the stars. Havoc had returned to the helm taking a look at the planets as the Rebirth flew past.

There it was the Mass relay hovering in space active and coursing with power the source of all travel across the rest of the galaxy, the sure sign that this mission could succeed and bring home the galaxies greatest heroes. That was before the ship started shaking violently.

"Captain, something's wrong the relay is refusing entrance". Fuse spoke.

"That's impossible". Theresa said in horror. "The relays have always stayed open, why is this one locking us out"?

"This ship is the latest in galactic tech; the relay should just allow us to enter".

The ship shook harder causing Havoc to grip the side of one of the control boards. "How is this possible"? He thought and suddenly images appeared in his head light warning lights, a relay, a reaper and the salvation of the galaxies races. "Of course". He mouthed.

"The relays were constructed by the Reapers" He said aloud. "When the crucible was activated it struck everything that was altered with reaper technology, my god, the ship has no technology to enter the relay without sending us to our destination in pieces".

"I'm pulling back". Fuse sand as he entered commands into the ship's computer. "What it's not responding"?

"We're too close to the relay" Havoc Shouted. "To move the ship now would be like trying to turn a pebble out of a huge current, it's drawing us in".

The ship moved further and further in shaking uncontrollably, any second the ship would pop and suck the crew into space. Electricity from the relay sparked on the Rebirth powering it for instant Transport.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT"! Havoc yelled just before the ship shot forward hurtling the ship towards Oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Father, Mother, forgive me I've failed you". The last thought in Havoc's head before the Rebirth entered the Relay.

Oblivion beckoned them as the ship speed through its blazing red world, screams of trillions echoed through his ears, flames hotter than the sun spewed forth blinding the ship as it tore through cracks opening up on the ship as the approached shaking so hard that it took all his determination not succumb to the frequency and explode, he was thrown from the cockpit and slammed hard against the doors to the elevator, G-forces tearing at his face burning through tears of pain evaporating them as his armour seared hard almost branding his skin, all around him people seem to fall, swept away by the tide of death that was forcing them closer to Oblivion's beck, a blinding light erupted in front of his eyes offering the meaning of everything to the galaxy and life itself but left him before he could refuse. He refused Oblivion and Oblivion refused them.

The Rebirth was speed through past death and into the darkness, a being emerged before them dark and old as time plucking them from their journey as a bolt of pure energy struck the ship and they were vaulted back into the galaxy.

Fuse could see all with his eyes and suddenly space opened up to them as the ship was suddenly stopped.

"OH S**T"! He screamed as asteroids speed towards them, he took full control of the ship, diving across them begging all religions that they would survive as they spun, evaded and dived through the horrors before them.

Havoc's mind flashed with the images of hell he almost had entered, a wave of sickness took over him as he lay on the ground and vomited on the ground, shuddering weakly he stood up and the gravity of the galaxy forced him to stand, he wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand as he staggered towards the cockpit, grabbing everything he could to balance him as Fuse evaded the last of the asteroids.

Theresa ran towards Havoc throwing her arms around him as she cried uncontrollably onto his shoulder, without anything to say he just held her there as she calmed down, he could see from the corner of his eye the rest of the team approach each shook in terror. Guardian moved towards Theresa and placed a hand on her shoulder Havoc looked up at the Geth desperate to find out what happened.

"The crew are safe, but scarred by the experience". The Geth answered. "I would recommend putting a hold on the mission until everyone can compose themselves".

Havoc nodded hugging Theresa more tightly his heart almost skipping beats as he held her.

Nightfist took a step forward "Captain, are you alright"? He asked.

To the crew Havoc was barely holding on his face was pale and he looked like he could collapse any second.

Fuse turned around from his chair to look out into space, suddenly his eyes widened. "Havoc look". He said point out the window. Havoc turned to see and the team did the same, a planet large, green from the distance of its forests and living was revolving around a red sun. They had made it.

A large ship appeared in the distance snapping everyone's attention to it.

"What is that"? Kranix asked.

"Could it be human"? Vector asked.

Nightfist took the small omni-tool in his hand and activated the scope on it.

"No, it's designs are too alien; structure of ship is made not for council races". He Answered.

"Collecters"? the asari twins asked in unison.

"No, ship is not organic nor does it carry any signs of organic life on board". Nightfist replied before pausing. "Geth origin".

The distant ship was a geth dreadnought and was moving closer towards the Rebirth.

"They offer no harm". Guardian said.

"How do you know"? Spat Vector.

"Synthetics can communicate to each other Vector, Guardian must have sent a signal to any passing ship and it appears they've found us". Theresa answered finally calming down.

"Yes ETA one hour". Guardian said.

Havoc removed himself from the hug Theresa had given him and staggered away towards the elevator.

"Get anyone injured to the medical bay; get any engineers to check the engines for damage to the drive core, Guardian keep the transmission to the dreadnought open and see what they can do to help, I'll be in my cabin, come and see me for anything". He said before entering the elevator to lift him to his cabin.

The team took one last look at the elevator before turning back to the cockpit.

"Excuse me". Said an asari doctor appearing near the team. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you noticed something odd about the Captain"? She asked.

Kranix looked at Tychus and Vector before shaking his head. "No why"? He asked.

"I was examining his medical report, and there's no record on any injuries during his time in the alliance military". The doctor answered. "I checked every cabinet on the medical bay and there was no blood sample of Havoc's, it seems as though he is trying to avoid us knowing who he is".

"How long was Havoc in the alliance for Fuse"? Nightfist asked turning to Fuse.

Fuse thought for a second before answering. "Seven years".

Nightfist did some math in his head. "That was one year after Shepard saved the galaxy from Sovereign".

"Are you saying he might be from Cerberus"? Asked Fuse.

"Unless we can find anything else we'll assume the worst". Nightfist replied before turning to Guardian. "Can you keep an eye on him for us"?

"Of course".

"So what can we do"? The twins asked him.

"You two could check his room for anything about his past". Fuse answered.

"Don't you think your being too paranoid"? Theresa said angrily as she ran off.

She entered Havoc's room calmly stepping past the desk to see him sitting at the foot of his bed staring at the open stars in wonder, Theresa moved a little closer to him her heart beating faster as she sat down at the bed. Havoc turned his head to her. "Is something wrong"? He asked her.

Theresa shook her head unable to answer to the captain; she suspected she had feelings towards him when she first met him.

Havoc moved a little closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder bringing her closer to him, she lowered her head to his shoulder and silence echoed across the room.

"Father, mother I will find them and with them I shall find you". He thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The moment the Dreadnought had spotted the Rebirth, transmissions were sent through the ship hailing their arrival, Admiral Legion called for the ship to move closer to communicate with them and several geth removed themselves from pods to prepare for the boarding, since the dreadnought was designed for synthetics it was not a place to comfort organics. A leg on the ship was lowered to attach itself to the Rebirth to allow easy transport for the geth, latching on to the side of the ship creating a small opening at the entrance way to allow movement on both sides. Admiral Legion sent a small message to Guardian that only geth could read, he moved towards the entrance to the Rebirth.

The brush with death had left a scar on everyone; Nightfist had shut himself in the drell section of the ship doing who knows what in there. Kranix had spent most of his time down in a small room the Krogen used for training. The twins had started to hang themselves upside down with their feet to doors of their rooms so that they looked like giant bats. Tycus was examining the weaponry on the ship so he could figure out what was need in case of emergency. Vector was strangely quiet feeling like the oblivion ride had touched his soul badly and had sat next to Guardian despite his dislike of other aliens and Theresa had returned to the her room examining an old photo book she took with her.

Nightfist was thinking about what the doctor had said, something was just not right about Havoc, he seemed like he kept secrets and he was afraid of them being learnt by others, although the idea of him being a member of Cerberus did not seemed to work with him, he had no feel of guilt on him no past that caused him to be this way. Nightfist was not a detective but Havoc seemed to a mystery to him and the rest of the team, if only he could find a way to figure it out.

"What are you doing"? whispered a voice near him.

Nightfist turned and spotted Guardian near the door.

"Logic" Nightfist said simply.

"A difficult activity of an organic mind to think of". Guardian said simply.

"Depends what you think off".

The door opened again and Biasma walked in looking tired. Nightfist shifted himself to give her some room on the seat as she sat down.

"Bianca's flirting with the Captain again". She said annoyed.

"Does that trouble you"? Nightfist asked her.

"No it's just the way she moves near him is what creeps me out". She replied before looking at the reaction on Nightfists face. "Oh she's not an ardak yakshi ". She added. "That doesn't happen when the mother choses an alien father".

"She does that near the captain and Admiral Legion?" Guardian asked.

"Yes" Biasma said as though she was tryind to avoid the topic.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, his not deaf". Guardian continued.

Nightfist and Biasma just looked at him as though he had grown fairy wings.

"That's sign language" Nightfist explained.

"Guardian tell me". Biasma said deciding to change the subject. "Is your admiral Legion"?

"Yes".

"THE Legion". She said amazed.

"No". Guardian said. "Legion".

"You mean you have the geth unit that fought with Commander Shepard in the reaper war"?

"No, the name is just to honour Legion's sacrifice".

"What do you do to honour Commander Shepard"? She continued.

"Live" He said simply like it was a simple equation.

Biasma opened her mouth again but Nightfist gave her a look that said "my turn" before clearing his throat.

"Okay Guardian" he said. "Tell us how the geth survived".

"Silly" Biasma said rapping her knuckles gently on his head like a child. "They fought against the reapers".

"I'm afraid that's not the answer". Guardian answered.

"wha"

"The day the Geth gained free will was a day we will always honour; sending our engineers to help build the Crucible was the right thing to thank Commander Shepard. Though we almost didn't notice our near deaths until an interesting discovery we found."

"We never truly knew that the Crucible could be the Galaxy's salvation, but the end of the geth, though we had embraced the idea that we weren't truly alive so death seemed less difficult, the Crucible destroys all synthetics and yet we did not fear it and yet before it was activated, we all were dead or rather something had happened to our collected geth conscious. It had shut itself down and us with it permanently".

"When the Crucible was activated, its power flowed through our deactivated bodies filling us with its energy, it had destroyed the reapers and granted the conscious with new energy to restore us all, and since then we have declared ourselves a true part of this galaxy and would restore the rest of the galaxy with it".

"Guardian tells the story well". Said another synthetic voice behind him.

Admiral Legion was standing before them, he was taller the most geth except the geth primes his armour was as white as the stars his eye was the same, Havoc stood next to him, they had obviously being eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Admiral Legion has reported to us the board knows we are safe but without any safe way of crossing the relay there's nothing they can do to help". Havoc said "I guess this is the time" he thought. "I'm calling a meeting for the team we'll need to decide what to do".

"Captain Havoc, you travil with fine companions, watch over them". Legion said shaking Havocs hand as softly without snapping the man's wrist. "Keelah Se'lai".

"Keelah Se'lai". Havoc replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Theresa needed to get to the debriefing room, after Admiral Legion had departed from the ship, Havoc contacted his team to head to debriefing room to give them the details of the mission, she felt that she was the last person arriving and therefore the latest so she had to run from her room, past the hallway near the observation deck, past the weapons room, have security check her identification since it was her first arrival and across the research room. When she finally found the door she knocked twice desperately hoping she was at the right place and not the restrooms. The door opened up and she bolted in.

"Sorry I'm late". She said hurriedly concerned of what the team would think of her, instead they had just looked at Havoc as though they had waited for her to arrive, she quickly observed the room around her, the room was round, wide enough to for the team to relax if they could, the walls were coloured black with several lights all round making the room look like a cinema, in the centre was a small orb on top of a small table on the cold black coloured floor, several seats were placed around the orb further away making an outer circle to the orb, she counted every head and knew everyone had arrived before her making her feel worse, she slowly moved to sit next to the twins who sat near Kranix looking determined before they even knew what the mission was, Vector sat next to him followed by Nightfist only because Tychus was in the seat next to them looking edgy at Vector. He obviously hadn't forgiven him for saying that all Batarians were terrorists. Guardian was standing next to him, since the geth unit did not need a chair nor did he know how to sit in one.

Once Theresa had sat down, Bisama leaned close to her head. "Havoc didn't want start with one person missing, don't worry". She whispered. The rest of the team looked around each other as though wandering who would start speaking first, Havoc. He looked around before clearing his throat, raising his hands and uttering one loud clap. Slowly the lights around the room dimmed to nothing coating the room in complete darkness, loud footsteps echoed across the room as Havoc moved near to orb, how he could see it puzzled the team as he stopped and withdrew what looked like a small tube from a pocket in his uniform, placing his armoured hand on one end of it and pulling hard as though he was tearing it in two, the tube extended till it became as long as a walking stick, he tapped the orb with the end of the stick and it turned on glowing slowly before it began to unravel like a bandage till all that was left was a single piece of blue light as it raised into the air and exploded filling the entire room with a gigantic holoform galaxy map.

The seats lit up allowing the team to be seen as Havoc touched what looked like a small button on the stick and the map expanded more allowing the team to see to the small lights on the map pointing out systems of the galaxy, though Theresa noticed that several areas of the map were becoming distorted since they had lost contact with those areas.

A light shone on Havoc as he spoke. "Team, welcome to the galaxy". He said. "Thanks to the Reaper war, these systems have gone quite, the Board have called on us to scout the nearest planets in this system to try and survey them for any signs of our allies". He turned back to the map as though to decide if he should go further before taking a deep breath and continuing. "That is what the official briefing says but I do believe its time to explain our real mission to you all". The twins looked at each other, Kranix nodded at Havoc as though silently encouraging him to continue even Vector was interested. "The Board has called upon us as the representatives of the galactic alliance to find the one thing that changed everything in the galaxy for the best". He paused again as though daring them to shout at him to continue. "Commander Shepard, the first human spectre and captain of the SSV Normandy".

Instantly the room was filled with shouts of surprise, Theresa was taken aback by what she heard and it seemed impossible to her believe. Fuse who was still in the cockpit because he was piloting the Rebirth had heard the discussing since he was needed to get them to get fly them to wherever they needed to go and looked at the screen for the room as though occupants had abused his family.

"Without any way of tracking their last flight pattern I'm afraid we will have to find them the old fashioned way". Havoc added.

"Captain, what record do we have on the Normandy that could help"? Bianca asked.

"A last recording". Havoc answered and the map waved around before the Sol system opened up revealing the solar system of human origin though the most important thing they could see was the citadel and the crucible. "The alliance was unable to find Shepard's body anywhere on the citadel but there were fresh trails that could mean that he had climbed out of the ruins and waited till help arrived".

"What we do believe was that the Normandy arrived shortly as the reapers were dying, and managed to find Shepard and get him on board, before a bolt of power from the Crucible struck the ship forcing it to tumble into the mass relay, which opened to anywhere since they had no control on where they were going. The board suggests that the ship may have crashed landed on a planet in these systems, we will need to survey the planets and hopefully bring our heroes home".

"A single bolt could cause that"? Kranix asked.

"The crucible was designed to destroy the Reapers". Nightfist replied.

"The fact of the matter is that we all have a mission to do and a reason, children". Tychus said annoyed. "The board has handpicked every one of us to get this mission done, if they can trust your skills, then I believe I can do the same".

"Thank you Tychus". Theresa said calmly.

"Captain Havoc". The twins said in unison. "We will do what we can to see our mother home".

Havoc turned to Vector who had been quiet the whole time.

"Vector"? He asked.

Vector looked at him as though he was surprised that a human would speak to him.

"Garrus Vakarian is an example to all turians, Captain getting him home will allow Palaven to finally rest from worry". Vector answered.

"I understand, Vector but to do this we will have to work together if we can get this done, can you handle that".

"I'll try". Vector said.

"Team you understand what is at stake, the galaxy watches all of us, wishing to see our champions return, and we must show them we have lived on and strong, Godspeed". Havoc said.

Only Theresa and Fuse understood what he said but they were too busy imagining where the Normandy would be to care as they left, the map snapped back into the light returning to the ravelling orb as the lights returned.

Havoc held his locket as he looked at the picture inside it staring at the happy couple waving at the camera. "Father, Mother I will do you proud". He whispered as he closed the locket and hanged it around his neck under his uniform.

"So, they have arrived, with Havoc". A cold voice echoed as a dark figure stared at the screen of the Rebirth. "The race has truly begun".

The screen changed to show Havoc looking at his locket the figure smiled and leaned closer to the screen.

"You may have the best of the galaxy in your palm, Havoc but you know that without loyalty, they will never fight for you, and I know your true past, we will see who shall find Shepard first".


End file.
